Welcome to Monstro and fight Larxene
This is how they arrived in Monstro and how they fight Larxene in Ryan's Quest: Chain of Memories. Crash: So, Ryan, did anything back there help ya remember your friend's name? Ryan: Uhhh... Her name's the only thing I can't seem to remember. Sci-Ryan: You gotta try! Hurry up and remember it! Ryan: (Smiling weakly) Hehe.. They are now in Monstro Ryan: What a weird place! Everything's kinda springy and soft. Crash: Nice and warm, too. I'm startin' to feel like a nap. ?????????: I think you should be a little more worried. Crash: Who's there? (Pinocchio is hiding behind a wall) Pinocchio: You're inside the belly of Monstro the Whale. Spikewave: Why, I know that voice... Pinocchio? Pinoke, it's you! Come on out! Pinocchio: Is that you, Spikewave? Gosh, I thought I'd never see you again! Spikewave: Gee, there's no way you wouldn't find me again. I'm your conscience. And your conscience will always be your guide. Remember? Pinocchio: Sure, Spikewave. And I've been a good boy, promise. I didn't tell a single lie. (Pinocchio's nose grows longer) Pinocchio: Uh-oh! Spikewave: Well, for Pete's sake! Pinocchio: Oops! But...how did YOU end up inside Monstro, anyway? Ryan: We, uh, sort of used a special way... Crash: It's so special, we don't know how we did it! Pinocchio: That's too bad... I was hoping you could help me and Father get out of here. Spikewave: Well, I'll be! Geppetto's here, too? Pinocchio: Sure he is. Follow me! (They follow Pinocchio) (They come to a ruined ship inside Monstro's mouth, where Geppetto is) Spikewave: Geppetto! (Geppetto walks to the ship's edge) Geppetto: Bless my soul, it's Spikewave. How in the world did you get here? Spikewave: You tell me! How does a clockmaker wind up in the belly of a whale? Geppetto: Well, it's a long story... (The gang climbs on to the ship, and Geppetto tells his story) Sci-Ryan: So you sailed out to look for Pinocchio... Crash: ...and Monstro swallowed you! Geppetto: Yes, but I found my son. I would do anything for my Pinocchio. Ryan: But now you can't get out, can you? Being stuck in the belly of a whale is awful. Geppetto: Not if Pinocchio and I are together. That makes everything a little bit better. There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about. Ryan: Yeah... I know what you mean. Geppetto: I don't care if I'm trapped here, so long as I have Pinocchio. He's such a good boy. Spikewave: Well, he still tells fibs. But with a little help from me... Geppetto: Oh, Spikewave, you worry too much. Ryan: Speaking of Pinocchio... Where is he? Crash: He was here a minute ago. Where's he gone this time? Geppetto: I expect he's off exploring. That boy has been poking around just about everywhere inside this monster. He won't tell me why it's so important. I tell him it's dangerous, but he won't listen. Spikewave: That boy's a handful! Ryan, if you don't mind... Ryan: I know, I know. You want us to help you find him, right? C'mon, guys, let's get going! Pinocchio: Oh! (They find Pinocchio in another area of Monstro) Spikewave: Pinocchio! What are you thinking?! You know Geppetto worries when you wander off by yourself. Ryan: Spikewave was worried, too! Pinocchio: I'm sorry... Ryan: What are you doing, anyway? Looking for something? Pinocchio: Um...yeah, I'm looking for treasure! (His nose grows longer) Spikewave: Here we go again! Pinocchio: But, Spikewave... Crash: Now, don't be so hard on the little fella, Jiminy. We promise not to get mad, Pinocchio. Is that why you're afraid to tell? No need to fret. Tell us the truth---we'll understand. Put your trust in Crash! Pinocchio: ... I was looking for a way out. Father says he's happy, but it's my fault we're stuck here. I shouldn't have run away from home. I want to help Father get home to the workshop. But he'll worry if I tell him what I'm doing. Spikewave: So that's why you thought you had to tell a lie. Craah: You did it 'cause you love your dad! Ryan: All you need now is courage! Pinocchio: What? Sci-Ryan: Tell Geppetto the truth. With a little courage, you can do it! If you tell him how you really feel, I bet he'll help you find a way out. Ryan: And we'll give you a hand! Pinocchio: Really? You'll help us? Okay, I'll give it a try! Wish me luck, Jiminy! Spikewave: No more keeping secrets, then. Have we got a deal? Pinocchio: Sure! I'll be brave and tell Father how I really feel. No lies this time! Spikewave: Great! Then your nose won't--- (The ground shakes) Ryan: What's happening?! Crash: I got a bad feeling about this! Spikewave: Pinocchio, run for it! (Pinocchio runs away. A Parasite Cage Heartless falls from the ceiling in front of him) Ryan: Pinocchio! (Pinocchio is trapped inside the Heartless) Pinocchio: Help! I'm trapped! Ryan: What?! (They fight the Parasite Cage. After the fight, the Heartless is knocked out, but Pinocchio is still trapped inside) Pinocchio: Help me! I'm scared! Ryan: Pinocchio, be brave! Pinocchio: How? Ryan: Don't give up! Try fighting your way out! Pinocchio: Be brave... Okay, I'll try! (Pinocchio jumps up and down, which opens the Heartless' cage and allows Pinocchio to climb out, right before the Heartless is destroyed and its heart is released) Spikewave: Pinocchio, are you all right? Pinocchio: Don't worry, I'm okay. Just a little sticky... (He gets up) Pinocchio: But I have a great idea! That thing spit me out when I started fighting back. Why don't we try the same thing with Monstro? Ryan: Of course! If we're lucky, Monstro might cough us up! Crash: Great idea! Let's go deeper inside and try it! Pinocchio: I'm going, too! Spikewave: No, it's too dangerous. Pinocchio: Aww, c'mon... Spikewave: You should be with Geppetto. No use escaping from Monstro if you two get separated again! Ryan: Leave this to us. Pinocchio: I guess you're right. Be careful, everybody! (Everyone besides Pinocchio leaves) (They enter Monstro's throat) Matau: Looks like this is as far as we go. Ryan: Ready, then? Let's shake things up! Crash: It would be easier if we had someone to fight... Ryan: Perfect timing. Looks like we've got company! (Several Shadow Heartless surround them. One spooks Sci-Ryan. They defeat the Heartless) Ryan: Whew... (The ground shakes, which shocks them) Crash: What the!? Spikewave: It's working! Monstro's gonna sneeze! (Monstro sneezes. The group is risen out of the throat. They land in Monstro's mouth) Ryan: Oww... Now I know what getting shot out of a cannon feels like. Crash: Where's Pinocchio and his dad? Spikewave: They're gone. They must've gotten out safely. Ryan: Without you, Spikewave? I thought there was no escaping your conscience! Spikewave: I don't mind being left behind, as long as they're both safe. Maybe Pinocchio doesn't need me after all. Ryan: What do you mean? Spikewave: That little puppet used to have trouble telling right from wrong. But he's come a long way. Maybe he doesn't need Me anymore. Seems like he can do this on his very own. Ryan: Don't you remember what Geppetto said? "There's nothing better than being reunited with someone you care about." I bet Pinocchio's counting the days till he can see you again. Spikewave: Well, what do you know... You might be right. They left Monstro and they saw Larxene Crash: Are you working with Axel? Larxene: Too clever, bandicoot. I'm Larxene. So, Sci-Ryan. Are you and your friends enjoying your stay? In the castle? I think it's nice to just peal away all the useless memories and awaken the true memories. That lie deep in your heart. Ryan: True Memories? Larxene: Although...it seems that you're still forgetting the most important thing here. When that poor girl hears that you've forgotten her name, why... it'll just...it'll break her heart. Ryan: Poor Girl? You know her!? Larxene: (Laughing) Ryan: Does that mean... she's here. Larxene: Yes, she's here. You see, the bad guys are holding captive somewhere deep inside the castle. And you and your friends, including Sci-Ryan and Evil Anna, are the heroes, so you have to go save her. Although... Then she Attacked Ryan and something fell of on Ryan's Pocket and it was a Star Pendent Larxene: I'M the bad guy, so you have to go through me! Crash: Ryan! Ryan: What's that? Is that thing mine? Larxene: What a shame... You've been wearing it all this time and forgot? No... That's not possible. The memory has to be engraved somewhere deep inside your heart and spark. Ryan. You think carefully, now. What oh what could it be? And who gave it to you? Ryan: Me... Mega...? Larxene: Ryan... Ryan... You're getting it now! Release the memory from within your spark and heart! Ryan: Mega.... sighs Oh boy. It's Megaminé. Larxene: Wow. It's about time you say it. That's right... Megaminé. Yes, she's the one that gave you that tacky little good luck charm. She pick it up Larxene: Not that you even bothered to remember. No surprise, (Starting to sound upset) seeing as you also couldn't remember her NAME. Talk about heartless! I can't believe you! It'd serve you right if I decided to smash this piece of junk! She's gonna smash it Ryan: Keep your black mittens off, brat!!! He grab it Ryan: Megaminé gave me this thing! It's super important to me! Larxene: Oh. Is it important to you? her knives 10 seconds ago, you didn't even know what it was! He is fighting her and he defeated her Larxene: Hmm, you're not as bad as I thought. You really are a hero, a Heartless hero. Ryan: You are the one who's heartless! Stupid! Larxene: Oh, does it hurt because it's the truth? You are just a baby. And if you're gonna be a baby, then here you go. She throw the cards to Ryan Larxene: I created another card out of your memories, you know, Ryan. Be a good Autobot and say "Thanks". Ta-ta! She disappeared Ryan: Wait! Come back here, Larxene! It's too late and Ryan is so angry Ryan: You can't hide forever! Show yourself. Come and fight me like Megatron!! Spikewave: Ryan, calm down! She's not coming back! Then Ryan is calm down now Ryan: Boy. I was a angry boy, wasn't I? Crash: Ryan? Ryan: I hate this... Why I'd need someone like that to bring back... Megaminé's memory. Meanwhile Larxene: Whew... Throwing that battle wore me out. Axel: Really? It looked to me like you just plain lost. Larxene: How dare you! You don't appreciate the nuances of--- ?????: An ungainly effort. Larxene: Huh? (A man with dirty blond hair and wearing a black coat appears in the room) Larxene: Vexen! Vexen: How could you be humbled by someone of such limited significance? You shame the Organization. Larxene: Grr... Axel: How can we help you, Vexen? It's not very often we see you topside. Vexen: I came to lend you a hand. You obviously believe this Ryan has much potential, but I remain unconvinced he is truly worth such coddling. I think an experiment would show if he really is of any value to us. Larxene: Hmph. Well, here we go again. It's just an excuse so you can carry out your little experiments. That's all. Vexen: I'm a scientist. Experiments are what I do, yes. Axel: Whatever. You can do what you want. But you know, I think testing Ryan is just a cover for testing your valet. Vexen: Valet? He's the product of pure research. Larxene: What he actually is is a toy. Vexen: Hmph. You should just learn to be quiet. (Larxene looks away) Axel: Anyway... Since you came all this way, you're gonna need this. (Axel holds out a card of Canterlot High) Axel: A humble gift to my elder. I hope you use it to put on a very good show for us. (Vexen takes the card and smiles. An unknown figure walks in. Meanwhile Matau: Ryan, not so fast! Ryan: We don't have time! They've got Megaminé. We gotta rescue her! Crash: Phew, Ryan sure does seem like he's upset. Sci-Ryan: You'd be too. He just remembered a friend but found out she's in trouble! (Ryan motions for them to come) Crash: Good point. I guess if we heard Optimus and the others was in danger, we would be pretty upset about that, too. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transformersprimfan Category:MRJOJOUK3